Gasthaus am Kreuzweg
thumb|300px Das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg (eng: Inn at the Crossroads), manchmal auch das Alte Gasthaus genannt oder früher auch Zwei Kronen, das Gasthaus des Glöckners und Der Rasselnde Drachen, ist ein Gasthaus in den Flusslanden. Es befindet sich am Kreuzweg zwischen Königsweg (Nord - Süd), Bergstraße (ostwärts Richtung Tal von Arryn) und Flussstraße (westwärts Richtung Schnellwasser und Westlande) etwas nördlich vom Zusammenfluss der drei Arme des Trident. Es wird betrieben von Masha Heddle. Architektur Das Gasthaus liegt nördlich des Trident und befindet sich in den Ländereien, die zum Haus Darry gehören. Es erhebt sich drei Stockwerke hoch und hat Mauern, Türmchen und Schornsteine aus weißem Stein . Der Südflügel wurde auf schweren Holzpfeilern über einer weiten, abgesunkenen Fläche voller Unkraut und totem, braunem Gras errichtet. Auf der Nordseite befindet sich ein strohgedeckter Stall und ein Glockenturm. Das Anwesen wird von einer niedrigen und mit Moos bewachsenen Bruchsteinmauer aus weißem Stein umgeben. Der Schankraum ist lang und zugig, an einem Ende stehen eine Reihe riesiger Fässer, am anderen ist ein Kamin Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn V . Es gibt eine behagliche Dachstube unter dem Glockenturm, deren Decke niedrig ist. Vom Fenster aus hat man einen Blick vor das Haus, wo Lord Tywin einen Galgen aufstellen ließ Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . Am Kreuzweg liegt auch ein kleines Dorf, etwa eine Meile entfernt. Dazwischen liegen ein Marktplatz und Felder. In dem Dorf gibt es etwas mehr als 50 weiße Katten und eine kleine steinerne Septe . Geschichte Ein Gasthaus hat an dieser Stelle bereits seit Jahrhunderten existiert. Das gegenwärtige Gasthaus steht seit Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I, der es im Zuge der Konstruktion des Königsweges errichtet hat. Er und Königin Aelinor haben auf ihren Reisen dort übernachtet, weswegen es Zwei Kronen genannt wurde. Seit einer der Wirte jedoch den Glockenturm gebaut hatte, nannte man es Gasthaus zum Glöckner. Schließlich ging es in den Besitz eines verkrüppelten Ritters namens Langer Jon Heddel, der in seinem hohen Alter mit der Arbeit des Eisenhandwerks beschäftigte. Er schmiedete ein neues Schild (ein dreiköpfiger Drache auf schwarzem Grund) und hängte es auf einen Pfahl. Wenn der Wind wehte, klapperte und rasselte es, deshalb war das Gasthaus weit und breit als Rasselnder Drache bekannt.. Während der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion benutzte Daemon Schwarzfeuer den schwarzen Drachen als sein Zeichen. Lord Darry, der ein bekannter Unterstützer der Targaryens war, sah das Schild am Gasthaus, nahm es ab und zerbrach es in seine Einzelteile. Es wurde niemals ersetzt und irgendwann vergaßen die Menschen den Drachen. In der Zeit wurde es dann das Gasthaus am Fluss genannt, weil der Trident direkt an der Hintertür vorbeifloss und die Hälfte der Zimmer über dem Wasser gebaut waren. Außerdem gab es eine Fähre mit der man Eggingen und Weißstein übersetzen konnte. Der Flusslauf veränderte sich jedoch und so geriet auch der Name in Vergessenheit. Masha Heddels Großvater war zu der Zeit der Besitzer des Gasthauses. Als Catelyn Tully noch ein Kind war, übernachtete sie hier oft, wenn sie mit ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully auf Reisen war . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Auf ihrem Weg von Winterfell nach Königsmund macht die Gruppe um König Robert Baratheon und seine neue Rechte Hand Eddard Stark Halt an einem großen dreistöckigen Gasthaus aus hellem Stein, vermutlich das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . Catelyn Stark und Ser Rodrik Cassel übernachten im Gasthaus. Dort begegnen sie Tyrion Lennister, den sie gefangen nehmen und bei ihrer Abreise mit sich nehmen. Masha Heddle fleht die Ritter an, ihre Kämpfe woanders auszutragen, doch das wurde ignoriert . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem der Krieg der Fünf Könige ausgebrochen ist, führt Lord Tywin Lennister sein Heer nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt brandschatzend durch die Flusslande. Am Kreuzweg lässt er ein riesiges Lager errichten. Sein Hauptquartier ist das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Das Dorf wird völlig zerstört und ein Galgen vor dem Gasthaus aufgestellt, an dem die Wirtin Masha Heddle aufgehängt wurde Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Nach der Schlacht am Grünen Arm erfährt Lord Tywin, dass Robb Stark ihn hereingelegt hat und die Belagerung von Schnellwasser unter Jaime Lennister angreift. Tywin lenkt sein Heer nach Süden, sodass sie wieder zum Gasthaus gelangen und dort ihr Lager aufschlagen. Lord Tywin entscheidet, dass er mit seiner Armee von hier aus nach Harrenhal marschiert, um Robb zu einer Schlacht zu zwingen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . A Clash of Kings Nachdem er bei der Schlacht am Grünen Arm verloren hatte, eroberte Lord Roose Bolton die Kreuzung und damit wohl auch das Gasthaus von den Lennisters zurück. A Storm of Swords Sandor Clegane und Arya Stark trafen auf drei Männer von Gregor Cleganes Männern im Gasthaus. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch töteten Arya und Sandor Polliver, den Kitzler und deren Knappe. Sandor wurde im Kampf jedoch schwer verwundet. A Feast for Crows Masha Heddels Neffe eröffnete das Gasthaus wieder als Bordell, doch auch er wurde von einem Ritter erschlagen und das Gasthaus wurde unbesetzt zurückgelassen. Kurz darauf eröffneten zwei von Mashas Nichten das Gasthaus. Dieses Mal nutzten sie es jedoch als Zuflucht für Waisenkinder. Brienne, Podrick, Septon Meribald und Ser Hylo Hatz fanden Gendry im Gasthaus, der als Schmied arbeitete. Sie begegneten und erschlugen auch Rorge und Beisser und eroberten so den Helm des Bluthundes zurück. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Crossroads_Inn#cite_note-2 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte in den Flusslanden Kategorie:Gasthäuser